


You Know You Love Me

by Ultra



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Gossip Girl References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Veronica and Mac have a new project in their new home town.





	You Know You Love Me

“Come on, Veronica,” Logan whined, as he hovered by the door checking his watch one more time.

“I’m almost done,” she said, waving her hand at him to keep him quiet a moment longer.

Logan sighed as he leant his back against the door and watched Veronica grin as she hammered away on her laptop. The weirdest things made women happy, and this was the last thing he’d expected his fiancée to get into when they moved to New York. 

Still, it did go hand in hand with the job she did and everybody had to have a hobby, however devious it may seem to exploit the lives of the young and wealthy of the Upper East Side. 

“And done!” she declared, hitting send on her latest blog entry, and shutting off the computer.

“Finally!” Logan rolled his eyes as he held out her coat for her. “I know there is this thing called fashionably late, but I really don’t think it applies to your best friends’ engagement party.”

“Mac would appreciate my latest input to our little project,” Veronica reminded him as she slipped her arms into her coat. “Dick is so blinded by love for her right now, he probably wouldn’t notice if anybody showed up at all,” she added as she grabbed her purse, checking she had her cell in there and switched on.

“You can’t switch off for even one night can you, V?” Logan said, sounding like he ought to be annoyed about it and yet smiling when he said it.

“I wouldn’t be me if I did, L,” she joked back in kind, as she leaned in to kiss his lips. “You know you love me.” She smiled, and revelled in his answer that was to kiss her back with a great deal of passion before they finally left.


End file.
